The use of drivers to insert screws, e.g., polyaxial screws, is known in the art. In practice, the polyaxial screw driver connects itself to the polyaxial screw and drives the polyaxial screw into the patient during an implantation procedure.
While in the past, drivers for polyaxial screws have been successful, they have provided numerous difficulties as well. One such problem has arisen during removal of the driver from the polyaxial screw after insertion. In prior art drivers, after a screw has been inserted, the driver may become stuck inside the recess of the screw. This phenomenon is referred to in the art as “sticking”. When the driver becomes stuck in the polyaxial screw, it becomes difficult to dislodge the driver from the screw and the surgeon may need to jar the driver to try and disconnect it from the screw. This results in added difficulty to the surgeon. Accordingly, the need exists for a driver that is easily removable from the polyaxial screw allowing more flexibility to the user of the driver and less risk to the patient. The present invention satisfies the foregoing, as well as other needs.